Truth or Dare: When mutants go wild
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: *Slight slash* It may sound like your average Truth or Dare fic, but it IS. *Written by ASGT and GBB together via IM and the phone*
1. Bobby is gayPietroRogue go skinny dipn

Kitty was bored... no, not bored...really bored, to the point of feeling murderous. "Rogue! Wanna play truth or dare?" she yelled.  
  
Rogue was annoyed. No, not annoyed. Really annoyed, to the point of zapping people just for the hell of it. "No." She replied flatly, to the overly perky Kitty.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes at Rogue. "Please?" she bounced around Rogues feet. "If you don't, I will annoy you for the rest of your life." Her eyes darkened and a slight grin played around her lips. "We all know that that is possible."  
  
"Black mail is no fun, if you're on the receiving end." Rogue replied shortly, standing up, knocking Kitty over. "You're just lucky Ah had my boots on." She replied, a small smirk on her face.  
  
Kitty grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and dragged her to the danger room. "We have it all set up!" There were beanbags sprawled around the floor, and a small pile of slips with "chickens" on them. Sprawled in a small circle was Kurt, Bobby, Amara, Scott, Jean, and Lance.  
  
"Lance?" Rogue asked, raising her eyebrows as she turned to face Kitty. "The Danger Room? Do the words 'Five AM Danger Room sessions with Logan' mean anythin' ta ya?"  
  
"Nope!" The bouncy 15-year-old sat down. "Now people, it was my idea, so I start. First: the rules. You can pick the regular truth or dares, but you can also pick a "name and power dare." Like I might have to eat cat food cause my name is Kitty. Now, I pick...hmm..." she considered. Suddenly a voice piped up.  
  
"Lance! Thisiswhereyou'resneakingoffto? AreyoujoiningtheX-Geeksagain?" It was Pietro in his super fast voice.  
  
Kitty turned to face him. "Pietro! I choose you!" She threw a ball at him. Luckily, he speedily dodged.  
  
"What? Whatareweplaying? OohcanIplay?" The speed demon asked very quickly, running up next to Rogue, who was still standing up.  
  
Yes! Now, sit! I said, truth or dare, Pietro!" Kitty stood, her hands on her slim hips. Lance stared.  
  
"Knock it off lovah boy," Rogue hit Lance squarely on the head.  
  
"Oww! That hurt!" Lance said, nursing his bruise.  
  
Kitty smiled. "I don't mind."  
  
Pietro grinned. "OkayIchoosedare!"  
  
"Weeell Ah do." Rogue said, looking at Kitty. "An' tha dare for Speedy is…?"  
  
"Um..." Kitty thought. "I dare you to go skinny dipping!" A pond convinintly appeared. "Just for you, Rogue.  
  
"Who is up in tha control booth?" Rogue asked, looking up. Jamie waved from high above.  
  
"OohgoodieI'minthemoodforaswimwho'scomingwithme?" Pietro asked, removing his shirt to the screams from his adoring fans.  
  
"Ah will..." Rogue blushed. Pietro finished stripping down and in a flash was in the water. Rogue hid behind a tree and followed suit. The rest of them giggled.  
  
Kitty grinned. "Maybe if you dared me to..." she smiled devilishly.  
  
"Ah'm ready!" Rogue called, stepping out from behind the tree to cat calls from Bobby, Jamie in the booth, Scott and Lance, but not Kurt, because that would be weird.  
  
"Lance!"  
  
"Scott!" Calls from their respective significant others came along with a slap on the head.  
  
"Wait a tick! You're not naked! You're in your underwear!" Bobby shot up like a cannon from his bean bag outraged. Lance just smiled.  
  
"I remember when I was that age." He said, pointing at Kitty.  
  
"Anyway," Kitty said, "Moving on. Who do you wanna ask Pietro?"  
  
"IwannaaskKurt. KurtIdareyouto…"  
  
"Hey! Not so fast! Ach no! I choose truth!" Kurt said, looking at the silver haired boy in the lake with his half sister… kinda.  
  
"FineItruthyoutotelluswhoyoulike." Pietro said, swimming a bit closer to Rogue.  
  
"Hey! Back off! Ya don't know what you're dealin' with." Rogue said, backing up a bit.  
  
"Ach! This esn't good. Kitty." Kurt said, avoiding all eye contact with Lance and Kitty.  
  
"Hey! That's my girl you're talking about!" Lance said, standing up abruptly, knocking Kitty off of him.  
  
"Hey! I'm not your girl!" Kitty said, sitting back up.  
  
"Ja! She wants to be my girl!" Kurt said, raising his fists at Lance. The two soon had a fistfight under way as Kitty turned to Jean.  
  
"Pay up. I told you that two boys would get in a fight over me by the end of the night!" Kitty said happily. Jean reached into her purse and pulled out a ten-dollar bill.  
  
"Cut it out!" Bobby yelled as Kurt teleported on top of a rock to avoid Lance's blows. "I have an idea! Later I'm going to set up an obstacle course in here, and Kitty will be at the end! Winner takes all!" Bobby said, proudly.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a prize at the end of a obstacle course!" Kitty said, standing up and walking towards Bobby.  
  
"Well, who else? Jean is attached to Scott by the lips." He gestured over to the couple. "And Rogue… You can't touch her. So who would want her?"  
  
"Hey! Ah resent that!" Rogue called, walking out of the lake and up to Bobby.  
  
"Hehe. I didn't mean it that way!" Bobby said sheepishly. Rogue, satisfied that Bobby was scared, threw her clothes back on and sat down.  
  
"Will everyone stop fighting? It's getting on my nerves!" Kitty shouted over the ruckus. "It's Kurt's turn."  
  
"I choose Kitty." Kurt said, teleporting besides her.  
  
"I choose truth then!" Kitty said, happy that the game was under way. Kurt got a devilish look in his eyes and glanced over at Lance who had an evil grin playing on his lips.  
  
"Who do you like?" Kurt asked Kitty. Kitty looked slightly miffed.  
  
"Fine then. Eenie meenie miney moe… Okay. I choose Lance!" Lance was so happy with the news he rushed over to his beloved and kissed her on the lips. Kurt looked dejected.  
  
"And I thought that everyone loved the fuzzy dude." Kitty walked over to Kurt and whispered into his ear. "Ack!" Kurt cried out. "She does?" He teleported over to Amara and kissed her squarely on the lips.  
  
"All right. I choose Bobby!" Kitty said, pointing at Bobby.  
  
"And I choose truth." He said as Pietro got out of the lake.  
  
"OohI'mnotgoingtomissanythingwiththepervertedmidnofhis." Pietro said, zipping into his boxers and sitting next to Rogue.  
  
"Hey! We don't know who Bobby likes yet! So Bobby…" Kitty said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well. I like Logan!" He said, just as the door opened and Logan walked in.  
  
"What were you saying at me?" Logan growled, looking at the kids in the middle of his danger room.  
  
"That you are the best looking guy I have ever seen!" Bobby said, smiling broadly.  
  
"What? You're joking, right?" Logan asked, unsheathing his claws.  
  
"Just kidding!" Bobby lied through his teeth. Logan re-sheathed his claws.  
  
"Who's idea was this to convert my danger room into some little teen central?" All heads turned towards Kitty, who immediately ducked inside a beanbag. Why she was inside a bean bag, we don't quite know. Actually, we do know, to hide from Logan. "Kitty! Get out of her immediately!" Logan growled. Kitty meekly slid out of the bean bag and solidified herself. Not like she was liquid to begin with. Logan walked towards her, growls escaping his throat. Everyone could see his claws beginning to show. Kitty cowered lower, hiding behind her beloved Lance. Wolverine shoved Lance aside, and walked menacingly towards Kitty, claws fully extended, a glimmer of anger in his eyes.  
  
~  
  
A/N  
  
Disclamer: We own nada.  
  
Toodles, ASGT and GBB. 


	2. Scott is satanisticJamie is God?

Wolverine shoved Lance aside, and walked menacingly towards Kitty, claws fully extended, a glimmer of anger in his eyes.  
  
"Dundundun!" Kurt said, trying to make the situation a bit lighter. Logan looked at him menacingly, before turning his eyes back to Kitty.  
  
"Can I play?" Logan asked, Kitty breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sure! Truth or Dare?" She asked him, smiling.  
  
"Dare." He growled, sitting down on a beanbag.  
  
"Hey! Kitty! It was my turn to ask!" Bobby said grabbing a pickle from the pickle jar set out on the table in front of him.  
  
"You get to ask him. But he already said dare." Kitty said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Well, then, I dare you to kiss me." Bobby said, triumphantly, looking happy.  
  
"I take a chicken!" Logan said, reaching to the table and taking a chicken wing.  
  
"Ach! That was mien chicken!" Kurt said, snatching plate and setting it in his lap.  
  
"This I a chicken, Mr. Logan." Kitty said, shoving a piece of paper in his face. On the piece of paper was a picture of a chicken and six words. Logan read 'seven minutes in heaven with Lance.'  
  
"WHAT!?" Both Lance and Logan screamed, Lance hugging Kitty tightly, and Bobby looked at Logan lovingly.  
  
"That's what happens. When ya take a chicken, then ya have ta do the thing on tha paper." Rogue said, looking at her 'Gloves Monthly' catalogue. "What do ya think about this pair?" She asked, pointing out a pair to Bobby.  
  
"I like um!" He said, "But yellow spandex is more of Logan's thing." Logan just glowered.  
  
"Can I take my chicken back?" Logan asked, looking glumly at the paper in front of him.  
  
"It's either Bobby or Lance, my boyfriend. Who's it gonna be?" Kitty asked, hoping he picked Bobby.  
  
"Drake. At least he's in the X-men." Logan looked unhappy. Gee, Logan is doing a lot of looking, isn't he? Logan then leaned over to Bobby and gave him a quick peck on the mouth. He then quickly wipped off his mouth.  
  
"With tongue! With tongue! With tongue! With tongue!" The girls chanted. Bobby looked at Logan hopefully.  
  
"Fine, if you want extra danger room sessions." Logan growled.  
  
"Okay! Anything to see you and Bobby make out!" Amara said happily. Bobby looked hopeful again as he crept closer to Logan. The kiss (with tongue) lasted thirty seconds. The second they were done, Logan looked discusted, and Bobby looked as if he were on Ecstasy. But then, how do we know that he wasn't?  
  
"Oohslashy!" Pietro said, running circles around the formerly kissing odd couple.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Logan, it looks like you've had a lot of practice!" Logan growled at Kitty.  
  
"All right, it's my turn. And I choose what's-his-name… Scott."  
  
"Dare." Scott gulped.  
  
"You and…" Logan looked around the room for his next victim. "You and Lance. That closet. Seven minutes. And Kitty will look in to make sure you're kissing." Scott and Lance gulped. Up in the control room, Jamie made a closet appear, conviently large enough to hold only a bed.  
  
"I don't want to watch my boyfriend kiss another guy, Mr. Logan, since you are the dare-er, how about I hold your hand while you watch?" Kitty suggested. Logan was considering while Kitty saw Lance throw her a look that clearly said I-have-a-plan-go-along-with-it. Kitty nodded. "Never mind. I guess I'll just do it, whatever."  
  
Lance and Scott walked slowly towards the closet that loomed scarily on the horizon. The horizon that was about two feet away.  
  
"Can'tyoutwogoanyfaster?" Pietro asked, taking a bit of applesauce. Then again, can you eat applesauce? Let's try that again. "Can'tyoutwogoanyfaster?" Pietro asked, slurping his applesauce through a straw. Hey, I've done it before!  
  
"No! If you were going to a closet to make-out with an X-Geek, you wouldn't be hurrying!" Lance yelled over his shoulder as the opened up the closet door.  
  
"Lance! Say anything like that again, and I'm like, totally dumping you!" Kitty called, sticking out her tongue.  
  
Lance and Scott opened the closet door and stepped inside. There was one bed that filled the whole space, so they both lay down on it. Jamie closed the doors and, just for fun, threw a rock on Pietro. But (un)fortunatly for our heroes, Pietro saw it coming, and zipped onto Rogue's lap. THUD! The rock landed, were Pietro would have been three milliseconds ago.  
  
"Git offa me!" Rogue giggled, lightly pushing Pietro. But Pietro would not oblige. He only sat still.  
  
Kitty peeked into the closet through the wall. Lance and Scott were sitting on the bed, chatting. "So, what's the plan?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Um... I know! How about you kiss me and then I can make noises like I am making out with Scott, but I will really be making out with you!!" Lance grinned.  
  
"Um... won't they, like, get suspicious if all three of us are like, in here... together?" Kitty asked, twiddling her hair around her finger.  
  
"Yeah? So?" Lance asked, eager to get on with the show.  
  
"Fine." Kitty climbed into the closet with them.  
  
"Um… Hate to break it to you, but with Bobby's sick mind… You know what he'll think…" Scott said, looking around the closet.  
  
"Ooh! I have an idea!" Kitty squealed, taking her face out of the closet and turning to the group clustered around the beanbags. "Hey, guys. I can't see if they really are or if they are faking, so I am going to go closer." Kitty went inside the closet.  
  
"I know what they're doing! She's not going to look in on them! They're having a thre-" Kurt put his fuzzy blue tail over Bobby's mouth to stop him from saying something perverted.  
  
"Non. Bobby, zey would never do zhat mien friend." Kurt said. "Ach!" Bobby stuck his tongue out against Kurt's tail, causing his tail to pull back immediately.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the closet, Scott was shielding his eyes from Kitty and Lance. "Um… guys… we have one minute left…" Kitty and Lance were too busy… erm… doing other things to pay him any mind. Not like he had one to begin with.  
  
"Thirty seconds left!" Logan growled from outside the door.  
  
"Um… Okay…" Scott said, looking at Lance and Kitty.  
  
"They seem to be doing just fine." Logan said, once he sat back down on a beanbag. Soon the timer rang off, and the threesome emerged from the closet.  
  
Bobby was running in circles yelling, "Threesome, THREESOME..." Kurt teleported on top of him and pushed him under a beanbag. But you could still hear him yelling "Threesome, threesome!" under the beanbag. Kurt sat on the beanbag. "Threesome, THREESOME! THEY DID A THREESOME!" Bobby's muffled cries came from under the beanbag. Kitty, meanwhile, was *over- stimulated* and was running around the room. She grabbed an entire container of sprinkles and shoved it in her mouth.  
  
"Vhat is she on?" Kurt whispered to Rogue as they watched Kitty speeding around the room, clearly sugar-high. She climbed onto the toilet, that Jamie had made appear.  
  
"Look everyone, I'm high on pot!" She collapsed into giggles on the floor, singing the meow mix song.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just leave her um...here! Rogue waved to Jamie up in the booth then shoved Kitty into the newly created box. She'll calm down within the next few days." Rogue turned towards the rest of the group, leaving Kurt behind her. She heard a slight "Oops!!" as Kitty fell through the floor.  
  
"Since Kitty is no longer with us, I feel the need to take charge." Scott said, standing up. He looked around the room. "Rogue. Truth or Dare." All eyes focused on Rogue as she gulped nervously.  
  
"Dare," Rogue said, stretching out on the beanbag, the best she could, as Pietro was still on top of her.  
  
"Okay..." Scott said. "A little help people?"  
  
"I HAVE GOT A DARE! DARE DARE DARE, DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE ALL THE WAY!!" Kitty screamed to the tune of Jingle Bells.  
  
"Oh great, she's back." Logan sighed.  
  
"WhatisitKitty?" Pietro asked, pretending to stretch his arms, but he secretly was putting his arm around Rogue's shoulders, which was possible, thanks to the power of long sleeved shirts.  
  
"Okay, how about Rogue steals a little of Jamie's powers then multiplies herself then makes out with herself!" Kitty said, smiling.  
  
Up in the booth, Jamie was quaking with fear. "NO!" He shouted through the sound proof glass. "No way in hell!" But alas, the people down below couldn't hear.  
  
"Fine." Rogue agreed, amazingly.  
  
"What is that strange voice up above?" Scott said, confused.  
  
Jamie then discovered the intercom button. "Scott. This is God."  
  
"I don't believe in God, I'm Satanistic!" Scott yelled upward.  
  
Jamie sighed. "Stupid Scott!" He yelled, forgetting to take his finger off the intercom button.  
  
"What! Do you have a problem with my beliefs? Rogue, go steal Jamie's powers." Scott yelled upwards and towards Rogue at the same time.  
  
"Fine," Rogue sighed. "I'll Itry/I not to knock him unconcious." She snickered. "Try being the keyword."  
  
"Kurt, teleport her up!" Scott said, glancing his shaded eyes.  
  
"Beam meh up Scotty…" Rogue said dully, as Kurt grabbed on to her waist and teleported her up with a *BAMPH*  
  
"Hey!" Scott cried, confused. "That was MY job! She said beam me up SCOTTY! Not KURTTY!" But it was too late, Kurt and Rogue were up in the control booth, Kurt's tail wagging happily, and Rogue just scowling.  
  
Jamie shrunk back in the corner as Rogue pulled her gloves off. "Sorry, Jamie. I hate ta do this to a new recruit, but it's meh dare!" She leapt at him and grabbed his wrist with her bare hand. Jamie screamed from the pain.  
  
"Punch me!" Rogue said. Kurt obliged grudgingly. Suddenly, there were about 5 new Rogues hanging around, looking sullen. "You can take us back now, Kurt." The Rogues chorused. Kurt looked scared for a brief second.  
  
"Hold on zen." He said, before *Bamphing* back down to the rest of the mutants.  
  
"Woah! Dude! Cool! Wow!" Scott said personally to each of the Rogues. "Now you guys, KISS! And do it the way Ile francais /I do it,Isil vous plait/I. Rogue looked at herself.  
  
"IthoughtBobbywouldthinkofsomethinglikethis. GoodjobKittyyoumanagedtomakealltheguysexceptJamiehappy!" Pietro said, zipping over to Kitty's knee, who, strangely, was on Lance's knee. So there was a Kitty Sandwich going on with the Brotherhood boys.  
  
Kitty stood up, phasing through Pietro. "Please NEVER sit on me again." Pietro shuddered, though no one was sure whether it was because of the tone of her voice or the odd feeling of his atoms being rearranged.  
  
"Can we get on with the show? Puhlease?" Bobby asked, looking at the Rogues intently.  
  
"Um... Bobby? Please go in the corner and don't come back before you are ready to behave." Logan said, claws fully extended. The Rogues eyed each other, and the newly dubbed Rogue #2 and Rogue #3 moved toward each other. The true Rogue looked at her on lookers.  
  
"Do Ah really have ta do this?" She asked pleadingly.  
  
"Yes!!!" Bobby said, nearly slobbering with excitement.  
  
"Hey! What did I say about the corner!" Logan screamed.  
  
"Lancie-poo, I don't want you watching. Now be a good boyfriend and close your eyes, or else!" Kitty tapped Lance on the head.  
  
"But… But… but… How often is it that you get to see your old housemate make- out with herself? Lance asked.  
  
"Lance..." Kitty warned, catching his eyes then sending flirtatious looks at Pietro.  
  
"Don… Don… Don't do that!" Lance all but leapt out of his seat.  
  
"But you would rather watch Rogue," Kitty smiled and headed over towards Pietro.  
  
"I would not! Rogue is just… just… Rogue! Get in here and steal Pietro from Kitty! We all know you like him!" Lance said, for lack of better things to say.  
  
"Sure..." Kitty said sarcastically, not doubting his love for a second, "But I trust you..." she looked at him for a second before jumping over the coffee table and planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Can we get on with the show? Pleeeeeeease? Bobby asked, looking back from the corner, which Logan had banished him to.  
  
"FACE THE WALL!" Logan screamed, advancing on the terrified teen.  
  
"Fahn. But don't blame meh when Iceman over there gets too excited and ices ahl of us ovah." Rogue said, advancing on Rogue #2.  
  
This was too much for Kurt to bear. "Nooo! Rogue! Don't do et sis! I love you too much! Noooo!" Kurt called, flying forward, and knocking Rogue down to the ground. "Don't do et!"  
  
"Sorry Kurt, it's meh dare." She got up and leaned in for the kiss and closed her eyes. It was an odd sensation, her powers were bounced back at her and she bounced the other Rogue's powers back again. She was confused.  
  
"TONGUE!" Bobby screamed, running back to the circle, causing the many different Rogues to absorb back into Rogue.. "Right Kitty, that is what you said, that there has to be tongue, right?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Ye-" Kitty managed before Lance kissed her again.  
  
"I rest my case. There was tongue in Kitty's kiss!" Bobby called happily, doing a dance around the circle.  
  
"Screwed logic!" Lance said, turning his head and causing Kitty to lick his cheek.  
  
Logan cleared his throat. "I am sorry, but I am going to have to break this up. It is illegal."  
  
~  
  
A/N  
  
ASGT plans on buying a stock in Marvel, and then she will own part of X- Men, until then, we own nothing, and this has been ASGT and GBB! 


End file.
